


Only You

by Maeri1220



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeri1220/pseuds/Maeri1220
Summary: Dimitri comes face to face with an uncomfortable reminder of his past that he could've sworn he would never see again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Belated) Christmas to Wren on the Dimitri Discord server! I hope you and everyone else enjoys my Secret Santa gift~ 
> 
> (If you're here for the smut, it's in Chapter 3) Enjoy!

Many things left Dimitri tense and uncomfortable. The state of the war, Annette on cooking duty, or his inability to restrain himself from staring at his professor’s soft thighs were just a few of the many things that left the prince cringing in either fear or shame. The latter being a higher concern as the approaching warmth of spring left Byleth wandering around without her leggings on several occasions. However, there he stood in the war room, fingers digging into his palms as he silently prayed to the goddess for some sort of divine intervention. The moment he had stepped into the room, he immediately wished to turn around and never look back, but unfortunately fate had never been too kind to him and apparently had no plans of changing just yet.

“Now, I know what you’re going to say and I’m going to sto-“

“Absolutely not!” Dimitri huffed angrily cutting off Sylvain before he spewed anymore nonsense.

“See, I knew you were going to say that! Which is why I came up with a few counter points and brought Felix along for moral support,” replied Sylvain pointing over his shoulder at a rather grumpy Felix standing in the corner looking as if he wanted nothing to do with the situation.

“I told you to leave me out of this,” sighed Felix. “Besides, who wants to see an animal like the Boar Prince parading around the battlefield like that. If anything, it’s going to distract not only the enemies, but our own men. I don’t know about you, but I’d much rather be stabbed by the enemy then accidentally trampled by my own battalion because they’re too busy staring at that monstrosity.”  
Felix made his point shooting a glare between Dimitri and the attire that was hanging on the mannequin before them. Although his words were harsh and cold as usual, Dimitri couldn’t help but shrug in agreement with Felix.

With another grunt of frustration, Dimitri slowly cast another glance at the object before him. Exquisite navy silk. Intricate silver accessories. There was no mistake about it. Somehow… just somehow Sylvain had dragged in the one bit of Dimitri’s past he had hoped, and for a moment, was positively certain that he would never see again.

It was that damned dancer’s outfit. The very one Dimitri had so splendidly been presented with after his victory at the White Heron Cup. Even after the 5 years, Dimitri had a sinking feeling that it would fit as perfectly as it did back then thanks to a certain redhead that was dangerously in range of being thrown off the Goddess Tower.

“How…. actually no. Why is this here, Sylvain?” Dimitri groaned as he pinched at his nose bridge.

“Ah, wonderful question your Highness. Well, as you’re aware, war is absolutely dreadful and quite draining on morale. I can’t tell you how hard it is to pick up a girl nowadays. Just the other d- OW”

“Get to the point idiot!”

“Ouch alright, you didn’t have to kick me Felix…” Sylvain rubbed his backside before he resumed where he left off. Dimitri could only stand there wondering if this was some sort of punishment for the atrocities he had committed over the past few years.

“As I was saying, morale is at a all time low in the army. Not to mention we’re a tad low on funds which means we’ve been cutting back on food, healing supplies-“

“-and weapons! I swear, if I have to go into battle with another half broken sword all because you couldn’t restrain yourself from snapping your lance, I will throw you into a cage myself and present you to the imperial army!” said Felix as he interjected into the conversation.

“Yea yea, we know swords are important,” replied Sylvain. He could only shake his head and do his best to gently brush Felix away before he had another outburst. “But what’s more important is keeping the men and women of this army happy. Without them, we might as well hand over your crown and the rest of Fodlan to the Empire. Goodbye war, hello prison cells!” Sylvain made a show waving his hands around in the air as if greeting the enemy and welcoming their eternal servitude.

“Now, I couldn’t help but think back to our academy days and I just happened to remember that one time where you swept the floor against the other houses and won us the White Heron Cup. You went through all that training with the professor and like some fairy godmother, she managed to clean up the rigid excuse you called dancing and changed it into something really enchanting! I mean, that one time you danced for me in battle made me feel like I could take on 12 bandits!”

“When in reality all he ended up doing was run into an enemy ambush” said Felix as he rolled his eyes in his corner.

“Hey! I don’t care what you say, I still fought those guys! … even if you had to come in and help me out.” Sylvain quickly responded in defense with a slight blush on his face. “But, the point is, I think your dancing really has some potential and it would be a waste if we didn’t use every resource we can in this war. Besides, the army could use a little of that charismatic prince charm on the battlefield. Hell, it be a decent change to all the blood and death we’ve seen so much of over these past few years. So what do you say your Highness?”

Dimitri stood wordlessly still pinching at his nosebridge as Sylvain finished speaking. Silence weighed heavily in the room before the prince heaved a long sigh eventually looking up and locking eyes with Sylvain.

“So… the army morale is low”

“Undeniably”

“Money is an issue”

“I miss our academy days when we didn’t have to worry about money”

“And food, healing and weapons are low stocked as well”

“I’m honestly worried we just might have to eat some of those weeds in the courtyard if things continue at this rate.” Sylvain couldn’t help but smirk slightly at his last comment remembering when he overheard Dedue scolding the prince during their cleaning duty in the academy days.

“And with all this in mind,” Dimitri slowly spoke, carefully delivering each word with frightening clarity. “You reasoned that the best solution was to dress me up and have me dance for the army.”

“Well, yeah?”

“Did you ever stop to consider what would happen if I chose to say no?” Dimitri was staring straight at Sylvain with an unamused face. His temper slowly reaching its tipping point. “And have you even looked at this outfit? I happen to recall you saying that money is a bit of an issue and last I checked, silk and silver aren’t exactly easy or cheap to come by, even if you had someone like Ashe help you get a good bargain.”

“If you want the truth, I may have promised the girl at the shop a nice night ou—"

“SYLVAIN!”

Dimitri roared with the voice befitting that of the man who called himself the leader of the Blue Lions. Even Felix who was silently watching from his corner winced at the prince’s sudden outrage.

“I didn’t think I need to tell you this, but we are at war. Our academy days are long gone. The memories stepped on and sullied by that wom- Edelgard.” Dimitri huffed as he quickly corrected himself. Although still enraged with Edelgard’s actions, he was slowly doing his best to try and understand her actions thanks to Byleth’s involvement that fateful, rainy night he almost stormed out to Enbarr on his own.  
“I highly doubt any amount of eccentric clothing and academy taught dancing can change the tides of war. And as Felix already pointed out,” said Dimitri as he cast a glance at his fellow classmate, “who would want to see an animal parading around on the battlefield.”

Another heavy silence filled the room. Dimitri stood deathly still staring at Sylvain. The tension was so thick that any other person walking into the room would have suffocated on it. Eventually, Sylvain began to rub at the back of his neck before he hesitatingly spoke up.

“Look… maybe this whole thing wasn’t entirely thought out. I’ll admit the outfit was a bit pricey, but I swear I didn’t use any of the funds that are supposed to go towards the war. It was the money from the Gautier household and well… also from...” Sylvain looked over at Felix. His eyes almost begging for his friend to jump in and save him from this sinking ship.

Felix let the silence linger a bit longer before he figured Sylvain had suffered long enough. “What this fool is trying to say is that we both pitched in to help out with this idea. I told him over and over I want no part in it, but as you should already know, he never listens.”

“Well then you shouldn’t have listened either. Now you’re both standing here having wasted your time and money on some laughable notion that this idea would benefit us,” growled Dimitri finally having enough of this ridiculous charade. “Do something useful and stop behaving like students playing at war.”

The prince spun on his heels making for the door; however, he didn’t get far before Felix ran at him and grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak.

“Now just wait a second you damn boar prince!! I’ve had it with your fucking attitude. You could at least show some decency and consider the plan rather than shoving it back into our faces and calling us children.” Felix was practically in Dimitri’s face staring down his one good eye. Sylvain stood nearby hesitant in jumping in yet clearly agitated at how this situation was terribly spiraling out of control.

“And you know what? That’s just the thing, this wasn’t our idea. It was the professor’s idea.” Felix could see Dimitri’s eye slightly widen at the mention of their professor before it was quickly replaced with the previous glow of anger. With a snarl, Dimitri shoved Felix off him. Sylvain who was thankfully standing nearby managed to barely catch Felix before he hit the floor. Felix, however, not deterred by being practically thrown by the prince simply picked himself up and continued his rant.

“The professor suggested it, but for whatever reason she went to Sylvain for help who ended up pestering me until I agreed. So before you go around insulting us like we’re idiots, maybe you could take the time and think things through rather than selfishly think of your own pride.” Felix merely shrugged and laughed. “Ha, though I guess that really is impossible for a beast like you. And here I thought the professor managed to get through to you, but you’re still nothing more than a monster acting like a prince.”

The room was met with silence once again as the three stood in the wake of their heated argument. Dimitri simply stood there trying to process the seething words that had left Felix’s mouth.  
The professor suggested it? If so, then why didn’t she ask herself?

_She was afraid._

_Ashamed._

_Disgusted._

The voices began to slowly embrace Dimitri again reminding him of their presence. He may have recently awoken from his lust for revenge choosing to believe in his future, but the voices still lingered claiming their hold on him.

Dimitri shook his head and turned once again to leave the room. This time Felix nor Sylvain made any attempt to stop him. It was quite some time before the only sound that could be heard within the room was an exasperated sigh escaping from Sylvain.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Sylvain looked forlornly up at the ceiling. “Didn’t realize he hated that outfit that much,” he muttered under his breath.

Felix scoffed in response but made no effort to verbally respond. After a pause, he eventually began to make his way out of the room.

“This left a bad taste in my mouth. I need to spar. You owe me so you’re coming too,” Felix bluntly said without bothering to look back.

Sylvain mentally recoiled at the thought but he still silently nodded as his companion marched out of the room. With one last sigh, Sylvain quietly followed taking one last look at the dancer’s outfit as it laid there upon the mannequin shining almost innocently despite the outburst that had just occurred only moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri furiously slammed the door to his quarters nearly splintering the woodwork to pieces. Still enraged from his fight with Sylvain and Felix, he began to strip out of his fur cloak and armor. The warmer weather was doing no favors for Dimitri and only irritated him even more in his current condition.

As the last of the prince’s heavy armor dropped to the ground, Dimitri heard several soft yet decisive knocks echoing into his room. Dimitri closed his eye, finding himself praying to the goddess for the second time that day, this time wishing for just a little bit of silence in his life. It was hard enough having to sit through that argument earlier with his closest friends, but it had somehow stirred up the voices in his head once again. They were relentlessly scratching at the back of his head, whispering to him from the shadows.

With another knock, the voices quieted slightly, but still continued to itch away at the back of Dimitri’s mind. The prince finally relented, growling out to his visitor.

“Leave. I do not wish to see anyone else today.”

There was a slight pause before the voice reached out again through the dfdoor. “Dimitri, this can’t wait. We need to talk now.”

Dimitri’s eye flung open immediately recognizing the voice of his visitor. The professor? She could be here for many reasons, but the timing of her visit could only mean one thing.  
The prince hesitated between letting her in or completely ignoring her, the latter being an option he could never consider. Perhaps the Dimitri that was drowning in the ghosts of his past would have done it without a second thought, but the current Dimitri had practically reverted to the days when he followed her like a lost puppy after classes. Seeing as he couldn’t go about his day in good conscious knowing he ignored the professor, Dimitri walked over to his door and slowly opened it.

Byleth stood patiently on the other side, looking up at Dimitri as he came into her view. He managed to successfully hold back a gasp as he looked her over. It appeared as if the warm weather had gotten to Byleth too as she elected to forgo her usual attire in favor of just her top and shorts. Dimitri clearly noted the absence of her patterned leggings as well. Just her appearance alone was enough to make Dimitri temporarily forget about his heated argument and the voices in his head. It was also enough to make him forget proper etiquette.

Byleth politely coughed to catch Dimitri’s attention as she continued to stand in his doorway. Slightly sputtering at his discourtesy, Dimitri opened the door wide enough to let his professor through. After she walked through, Dimitri closed the door choosing to avert his eye from Byleth’s prodding look. Without even a glance, Dimitri knew that behind that indifferent face, Byleth was quietly observing and trying to gauge his feelings. Eventually she spoke up breaking the silence within the room.

“I heard about your argument with Sylvain and Felix,” she stated simply. Byleth observed the twitch of Dimitri’s eye as he continued to look at every else but his professor. However, it seemed he had eventually come to a decision as he looked up at her. His bright piercing blue eye locking with hers through the strands of his blonde hair.  
“Why did you suggest I become a dancer for the army?”

Byleth’s face remained the same as Dimitri questioned her intentions. He continued to scan her face looking for any semblance of emotion that may betray her objective. Anyone else looking at her would see nothing but a cold, uninterested face, however the time that Dimitri spent with her paid off as he caught her eyes slowly melting with warmth and… was that sadness?

“Are you so against the idea that would you insult your friends,” Byleth quietly responded. Yes, that was sadness delicately resting behind her eyes. It wasn’t fear, shame or disgust as the voices in Dimitri’s head had suggested. They had all but quieted down at this point, almost cowering in fear at Byleth’s divine yet calming presence. Dimitri found it difficult to tear away from her face, but he eventually looked away to speak his mind.

“Why didn’t you just ask me yourself. It would have saved time. Sylvain or Felix wouldn’t have to be wrapped up in… all of this either.” Dimitri gestured waving his hand in the air. “I could have told you no in person.”

“But would you have actually refused my offer?”

A simple question. Dimitri could only stand still and silently mull over his answer.

Could he possibly refuse her? No, just like when she knocked on the door, Dimitri couldn’t possibly turn down and ignore his beloved professor no matter how ridiculous the request. Especially not since she held out her hand and pulled him from the shadows. If he could, he would wholeheartedly agree to any request and go beyond what she asked. It was no different from the days when he was her student trying to please her with every little action.

“No.” Despite all that was going through his head, Dimitri could only convey that one word as he looked to Byleth. He could have sworn he saw a small smile forming at the corner of her delicate lips, but the same sad look rested in her eyes.

“Exactly,” she replied softly. “That was the reason I had asked Sylvain to help me with this request. I… I didn’t want to influence your decision by asking it myself.” For the first time in their conversation, Byleth began to hesitate. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to caress her face, feel the warmth coming from her skin. But he restrained himself, as he waited for Byleth to continue.  
“Five years ago, you begged me to not choose you as the Blue Lion representative for the White Heron Cup, but in the end, I still chose you. You could have refused at any moment. You could have asked me to find a replacement. Yet, you followed through with my decision no matter how uncomfortable it made you feel. I know you never told me, but I could see it on your face whenever the topic was brought up.”

Dimitri’s eye widened slightly at Byleth’s admission. He was almost certain that other than his initial complaint to her decision, he covered his uneasiness as properly he did his other emotions back then. Obviously, the small cracks that let his feelings slip through did not go unnoticed by his professor.

“If I asked you now, I was certain you would answer like you did back then. And for that reason, I decided to have someone else ask so you can make the decision unbiased.” Byleth let out a small sigh, a bit of frustration creeping on to her features.

“Unfortunately, I was blinded by this war, the people we’re fighting for and those we’re fighting against. And due to that, I didn’t not stop to think about your feelings on the matter.” With a resolute look, Byleth looked Dimitri in the eye. He caught his breath waiting on each word that left her mouth as if they were a prayer to the goddess.

“I didn’t come here to scold you or ask my request in person… I came here to apologize for my mistake.” It was then Byleth gave a slight bow of her head. Dimitri stood there, a bit shocked to do anything else but stare at her bright mint colored hair as she continued to posture before him.

“Please professor,” Dimitri calmly said eventually finding his voice. “Do not bow. There’s no need for an apology.” He found his hands unconsciously reaching out for her shoulders, nudging her to return to her previous position. She conceded, slowly rising to look him in the face.

“Everything you said was… correct. I would have accepted without a second thought to your request. I… I know you would never ask this of me but if you wanted me to take my own life, I would do it without hesitation.” Although Byleth’s face remained the same, Dimitri caught a mixture of sadness and pain flicker across her eyes.  
“Just know that whatever you ask of me now will not be the same as when you made a request of me back then. Yes, I will accept anything of you then and now. The only difference is that back then I was seen as a prince but now… I’m nothing more than a beast.”

Dimitri couldn’t bear to look at Byleth’s eyes as he muttered the last line. His eye fluttered open in surprise as he felt the warmth of her hand cradle the side of his face, directing his line of sight back towards the deep mint of her eyes.

They stared at one another, not noticing just how close they had become. The warmth of Dimitri’s hands still radiating on Byleth’s shoulders and her hand still caressing the side of his face.  
“Beast. Prince. Monster. Student. None of it matters. In the end, you’re still Dimitri. The one who’s house I chose to lead, the one I knew who would bring victory in the White Heron Cup, the one I found after I had fallen asleep for five years and…” Byleth’s eyes closed momentarily as her voice trailed off. As if coming to a decision, she finally opened her eyes once more with a firm look staring straight at Dimitri.

“The one I have chosen to stand beside for the rest of my life.”

Dimitri’s heart practically burst as Byleth spoke with steady confidence. Against his better judgement, his hand closed around the soft hand pressed to his face while the other grasped the back of Byleth’s head helping to close the gap between them. A sigh passed through Dimitri’s mouth as he finally, finally, was able to feel the delicate, soft lips of his professor’s against his.

Before he grasped hungrily for more, a moment of clarity struck Dimitri and he pulled away as if burned by her touch.

“I-I-I apologize Professor! I-I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know how I’ll ever—,” sputtered Dimitri, clearly regretting his lack of restraint.

_Maybe she didn’t mean anything romantically. When she said she wanted to be by my side, was just talking about being an advisor? How could you jump to conclusions so fast you fool!_

Thoughts were swirling frantically through Dimitri’s head. For once, they were his own rather than those of the dead. They were so loud that Dimitri didn’t even notice Byleth calling out to him repeatedly. She eventually came to the decision of firmly gripping Dimitri’s face between her hands. Dimitri’s eye widened almost comically as he found his face caught by the hands of his professor and his lips pressed once again against hers.

He stood there, practically stunned by Byleth’s actions, his hands just as confused hanging in the air unsure what to do. It was Byleth’s small moan against his mouth that helped bring Dimitri to his senses. Allowing himself to give in to whatever was happening, he closed his eyes and pressed back against his professor’s soft lips. His hands slowly found their way to Byleth’s waist firmly holding her against his tall frame.

They eventually broke away from one another, their breaths still lingering between their lips as they left a small gap to stare into each other’s eyes. Dimitri was the first to break the silence, though he did so hesitantly as if wishing not to break the moment that was happening between them.

“Do you regret it?”

“What?” Byleth could only respond hazily as in a trance still a bit flustered from their previous kiss.

“Do you regret kissing me, choosing me, being with me?” Hurt began to well in Dimitri’s eyes. As much as he wanted this to happen, he wasn’t sure he deserved any of it.

Byleth continued to stare at him. Dimitri waited, but his impatience began to eat away at him by the second as he dreaded her response. However, the fear that filled him flew away the moment he saw her lips slowly curve up into that mesmerizing smile. The very same one that made him fall heavily for her back when he was a student at the officer’s academy.

“I could never regret anything about you Dimitri,” Byleth gently responded. Her lips slowly making their way back up to his as her hands began to explore the expanse of his chest. “I will say it as many times as you want. I will even carry myself to the church and vow before the goddess herself.”

With one final sigh, Byleth whispered softly, “I chose you and I always will, now and forever.”

The shackle on Dimitri’s restraint finally snapped away as he lunged once again for Byleth’s lips. She gave a short cry of surprise before she gave in to her own desires and hungrily kissed him back.  
Dimitri was done making excuses. Done trying to feel pity for himself. Done feeling as if he doesn’t deserve happiness. He was going to take what he wanted, and what he wanted was his beloved professor, Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this all would have never happened if Byleth just went to Ingrid or anyone else for help. In any case, smut next chapter *finger guns* Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

With a resounding thud, Byleth and Dimitri found themselves crashing on to his bed unceremoniously driven only by their primal lust for one another.

_She chose me._

_She wants me._

Basically having confessed to him, Dimitri realized he was going to have a hard time restraining himself around her from now on with this new knowledge.

Byleth’s wanton moan for attention snapped Dimitri out from his thoughts, focusing everything on pleasing his professor. After all, he did say he would accept any request from her and go as far beyond as he can just to impress her. Practically growling, Dimitri began to explore every part of his professor with his hands. Despite his wild state to seek out pleasure, Dimitri still managed to retain a sense of chivalry touching Byleth softly as if she was the goddess herself.

From her strong shoulders, to her wide hips, to her luscious thighs, Dimitri’s hands worshipped at the alter that was Byleth’s body. Byleth squirmed under Dimitri’s touch. Although pleased with the turn of events, she was hungry for more.

“Please…Dimitri,” Byleth softly cried out to the prince like a siren ushering a sailor to his death. Not knowing what she was begging for, all she knew was that she wanted more. Dimitri, not one to ignore such a sweet cry from his beloved professor, responded in kind by pressing his lips greedily against her neck. His tongue seeking to feel every part of her skin that she was willing to offer. If he was a sailor, he would happily drown in his love for Byleth.

Dimitri began to wildly rut against Byleth’s leg, his member seeking any sort of stimulation and relief from the friction. Byleth moaned wildly, not caring if her voice was heard by some unfortunate passerby. She couldn’t help it as she felt the thick length of his cock through his pants. Just from his touch, she knew he was hard and completely ready to take her.

Impatiently, Byleth’s hands found their way down to Dimitri’s chest, practically clawing away at the imposing shirt before Dimitri intervened to throw the fabric off himself. She mewled with delight as her hands explored his exposed and chiseled chest. Although riddled with deformed scars, Byleth never once flinched at the sight choosing to shower each and every one of them with delicate kisses and licks.

Dimitri could only flutter his eyes shut, moaning heavily as Byleth pushed him into a sitting position to get a better angle at his chest. His body felt like it was on fire. Burning and aching for more of Byleth’s heated touch.

“Goddess, Professor…” Dimitri was breathing heavily. The sheets of his bed nearly tearing to the vice grip he had on them. “If you continue, I won’t be abl—hngg.”

Dimitri choked on his comment. His eyes flying open to the sight of Byleth on all fours in front of him delicately licking at the wet spot that had formed on his crotch. With a small, coy smile, she looked up at him from her position. “You were saying?”

Dimitri’s eye clouded over darkly. His hand reached out to caress Byleth’s soft mint hair as she continued to stare at him from her position, inches away from his twitching member. He softly pet her with reverence, yet the glint in his eye suggested the opposite. He was staring at her like a lion ready to pounce its prey.

“If you continue,” Dimitri swallowed thickly, “I won’t be able to hold back.”

Byleth returned his stare, never daring to back down even as her fingers played at the fringes of his pants. Eventually, she found her way to his zipper, slowly and almost tortuously tugging it down. Dimitri groaned as he felt some relief being partially released from his pants.

“Who ever said I wanted you to hold back,” Byleth quietly said, never breaking eye contact. With one final pull, she removed the thin undergarment separating her from Dimitri’s cock. It sprung free from the confines of its prison, leaking with precum and begging for attention. Byleth let out a moan as she stared at the veins running up the underside of his erection. She couldn’t help but lick her lips realizing he was far thicker than she could have imagined.

Dimitri didn’t give her much time to admire as he got to his knees and guided her closer to the head of his cock. His hips thrust slightly against her plush lips smearing some precum against her. With a smile, she gave an experimental lick drawing a low whimper from the prince’s mouth, his head leaning back to appreciate the wet touch of her tongue against him.

Looking back down at her, she gave one final nod before Dimitri shoved his member past her small lips into the warm confines of her mouth. He let out a low groan. His whole body was tingling in excitement at the sensation of her tongue lapping against him.

Dimitri tangled his hands through her hair and began to wildly thrust into Byleth’s mouth. With each thrust, his grip on her hair grew stronger yet she never relented, simply moaning around his cock and accepting it all. He continued to ram into her moist mouth, moaning her name to the heavens.

“Professor, Professor. Fuck. Byleth!” Between a snarl and yell, Dimitri couldn’t help but feel like a feral animal reduced to only its base desires to breed. Leaning over her, he continued to push her head on to his throbbing cock simply amazed with how deep she could take him into her welcoming mouth.

Tears began to form at the corner of Byleth’s eyes, but she never pulled away and persisted on bobbing up and down on Dimitri’s cock. Bracing her hands on his thighs, she looked up to him from her position and Dimitri could only choke watching as his cock delve continuously into her mouth. The moment she closed her eyes to moan against him, Dimitri began to lose control. The vibration of her moan resonating across his body made him pant harder as he erratically thrust into her trying to reach his release.

“Professor… I’m going to—,” groaned Dimitri between thrusts. He loosened his grip giving her the chance to pull away, however she chose instead to suck harder on his cock, holding on tighter to his thighs.

Dimitri groaned at the intense stimulation and with one final thrust, he roared Byleth’s name as he emptied himself into her. Ropes of his seed coated the back of her throat and he gave a few more shallow thrusts before he pulled out.

Falling on to his back, Dimitri lay on his bed panting heavily. His arm covered his face as he came down from his high. Many things began to flood his mind as it became clearer. The feeling of release. The warm touch of Byleth’s mouth. It was almost too much for Dimitri to handle, but all his thoughts came to screeching halt as he felt a familiar touch of something hot and wet moving up his thigh.  
Picking his head up and looking from his position, he saw Byleth with her puffy pink lips back at his crotch licking from the base of his cock to its swollen head. She looked as if she was desperately cleaning him off, but the glint in her eyes suggested she had a different plan in mind.

She continued to lick and kiss along his cock, even taking the time to massage his balls with her hands. With a soft smile, Byleth was pleased to see Dimitri’s stamina was not lacking as his erection stood hard once again against his abdomen.

Dimitri could only chuckle at her enthusiasm sitting up once again so he could caress the side of her face with his hand. “You’re insatiable Professor,” he cooed softly at her.  
She responded kissing the palm of his hand and mumbled softly into it. “Hardly. I’m simply getting what I’m owed.” Her mint eyes slyly looked back up at him as if expecting something from the slightly confused prince. It took a moment before his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

“O-oh, you didn’t...” Realization hit Dimitri as hard as the time Felix had tackled him into the ground for breaking one of his prized swords. He couldn’t help but scold himself mentally for not allowing the professor to reach her release first. He was the prince of Holy Kingdom of Faerghus for crying out loud! Chivalry be damned if anyone knew its royal prince had reached completion before his partner.  
Flustered, the prince sat on the bed beginning to babble away shyly. “I-I apologize, it was selfish of me to... If you would allow me, I could-“

Dimitri was cut short sitting mouth slightly ajar as he watched his professor strip the remaining clothes from her body and fling it to the corner of his room.

She sat exposed and bared to him, a slightly blush creeping on to the features of her face as she looked back at his stunned expression. He remained still as she crawled slowly into his lap, straddling his waist and pining his erection between the two of them.

As if returning from some out of body experience, Dimitri finally snapped to attention. The first thing he realized was just how wet she was against him. Her blowjob riling her up much more than he had anticipated. She kept her eyes locked on him. Her hair disheveled from their previous encounter, yet still looking as radiant as ever in his eyes. She eventually closed the distance between them covering his lips with hers.

Although a bit slow, Dimitri finally caught up with his professor moaning back into her mouth. He brushed his tongue against her lower lip asking for permission and she allowed him passage as they met with a wet kiss. As their tongues danced with one another, Dimitri slowly began taking control exploring the recess of her mouth. The very mouth that took in his member only moments ago.  
Without the nuisance of clothing separating the two, Dimitri took the opportunity to finally touch her bare skin electing to massage and pinch at Byleth’s breasts. Byleth squirmed in response on his lap, grinding against his erection which was slowly beginning to leak once again. With every thrust, Dimitri could feel himself getting harder once again, his mind beginning to blank out to the stimulation of pleasure. With a pop, Byleth separated from Dimitri’s hungry mouth and whispered softly into his ear, “If it would please his Highness, I would like you to take me now.” She punctuated her statement tugging at his ear with his teeth.

A growl rumbled from deep within Dimitri’s throat. “You know I could never refuse any of your requests.” Giving into the lust of desire once again, Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s firm ass before he picked her up and lowered her on to his aching erection.

They moaned in unison as she slowly took him to his base. Their heads falling back savoring the sensation of their connection. Dimitri, allowing Byleth to adjust to his size, dove into her neck biting and lapping at the bruises he was leaving upon her skin. Byleth mewled almost helplessly as she felt Dimitri’s cock twitching within her folds. She was completely breathless as her senses were bombarded with nothing but the feeling of Dimitri enveloping her. Surrounding her. Suffocating her.

Byleth began to claw at Dimitri’s back and with a hoarse cry she called out to Dimitri.

“Move, please. I can’t wait anymore.”

Dimitri, without hesitation, responded to her plea by grabbing hold of her waist and thrusting up into her core. Her wet and heated folds continuously sucked him in, coaxing him to release within her. Each thrust sent Byleth flying up and down on his lap, her breasts swaying against Dimitri’s chest. Her lips chanting nothing but praise for Dimitri as he continued pleasuring her.

“D-Dimitri... You’re so big. Please please, ah yes keep going.”

Dimitri could only moan, staring at his beloved professor in such a depraved state. Calling only for him and asking for something only he could give her. The prince latched himself on to Byleth’s breast, pulling and tugging at her peak with his teeth as he continued to ravish her with his thrusts.

“Goddess… yes.” Byleth was reduced to moaning, lost in pleasure as soft whimpers escaped her lips filling Dimitri with pride. She could feel his smirk forming across her breast. Encouraged by her moans and mewls, Dimitri’s thrusts became rougher and deeper reaching places Byleth never knew existed.

Eventually, her eyes began to widen, her back arching into his touch. Dimitri, feeling her walls starting to convulse around his member, increased his pace determined to make Byleth reach her completion.  
With sharp gasps and her climax slowly coming within reach, Byleth’s hand snaked its way between their conjoined bodies to rub at her oversensitive clit. Going unnoticed, Dimitri continued his unforgiving pace into her core but pulled her hand away only to replace it with his own. Rubbing wildly, Byleth could only moan in ecstasy as she rode the crown prince. With a tight pull at her clit, Byleth cried out finally reached her climax.

It was perhaps the most beautiful thing Dimitri ever witnessed. Byleth moaned as if singing to the heavens, her back arching into his hold as he felt her perk nipples pushing against his chest. His cock twitched harder as it was clenched by her convulsing folds.

With one final growl, Dimitri resumed his punishing pace, fucking Byleth through her orgasm as he attempted to reach his own. Grasping at the back of her head, he practically smashed his tongue into her mouth successfully silencing her symphony of wanton cries. One final deep thrust finally pushed Dimitri over the edge. He could only see white as his vision blanked out for his second climax that day, emptying himself into Byleth’s core. With a few more erratic thrusts, Dimitri completely stilled within Byleth, panting roughly attempting to catch his breath.

Byleth was in no better condition, having found a place to rest in the crock of Dimitri’s neck, the rest of her body feeling practically boneless. Nothing but silence and the heavy musk of sex filled the room as the two both came down slowly from their euphoric activity.

It was Dimitri who stirred first. Although wanting nothing more than to remain within her tight, warm core, he regrettably pulled out of his professor and placed her gently back down on the bed. Brushing the hair out of her face, Dimitri realized that Byleth had fallen asleep, exhausted from their intense lovemaking. A soft smile rested on her face as if pleased with Dimitri’s performance and he could of sworn he would’ve died on the spot staring at such a mesmerizing sight. After doing his best to gently clean her off, Dimitri pulled up the sheets of his bed and covered them both.

  
“Goodnight, my beloved,” Dimitri whispered as he kissed her forehead and buried his face into her soft mint hair. He had a feeling he would have no issues falling asleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Light shone through the window bouncing across Dimitri’s room signaling the coming of dawn. Blinking his eye open, Dimitri noticed that Byleth warmth was gone from side. Shooting up from bed, the prince wildly looked around only to realize that his beloved professor didn’t stray too far.

By the side of his bed, Byleth stood fully dressed simply folding the remainder of Dimitri’s clothes that were thrown carelessly on to the ground the previous day. Noticing movement, she looked over at Dimitri and blessed him with the most beautiful smile he had witnessed yet.

“Good morning Dimitri.”

Completely at a loss for words, Dimitri sat like a shirtless fool in his bed. If it wasn’t for the increasing glare of the sun shining into his eye, he could have sworn that everything he was experiencing was a dream. Byleth let out a small chuckle finding Dimitri’s reaction quite adorable.

“I apologize I can’t stay, but I made previous arrangement to meet with Seteth this morning about our march towards Fhirdiad. You and the rest of the Blue Lions will be informed later today about it." Byleth made a move towards the door but winced the moment she took a step. Dimitri flew out of bed, gently grabbing her shoulders to stabilize her.

“B-Byleth are you sure you’re ok to move. I apologize I… may have been a little rough on you last night.” A furious blush was making its way up Dimitri’s neck. Their actions from last night repeating in his head.

Another soft smile graced Byleth’s lips. Her hand moved to hold Dimitri’s face as he unconsciously moved his face seeking out the warmth of her palm.

“I’ve managed to move around in far worse conditions. Please, don’t worry about me and besides…” Byleth trailed off, the mint of her eyes slightly clouding over. “I enjoyed myself quite a bit. Perhaps Felix isn’t wrong in calling you a beast.”

Dimitri sputtered as Byleth sultry whispered into his ear. Gaping like a fish out of water, he could hardly believe the words coming out of his professor’s mouth. The red on his face growing a shade three times brighter than before as he watched Byleth smile innocently at his reaction. The vixen. She was teasing him.

“I-I-I-I hardly think that’s appropriate professor.”

“Byleth.”

“What?”

“Byleth, please call me Byleth when we’re together like this.” As she said this, she grabbed his hands gently holding them within her own. As she delicately rubbed circles into the skin of hands, she looked up at him.

“If anything, what we did last night was far from appropriate.”

There it was again. The teasing.

Dimitri gave a groan before he captured her lips within his own successfully stifling the beautiful laughter that was coming from her. Giving into the kiss, Byleth leaned into Dimitri. The stayed like that for some time before Byleth, remembering her duties, broke away solemnly.

“I have to go before Seteth decides to feed me to his wyvern.”

“Tell him he’ll be fed to the Boar Prince before that ever happens.”

Byleth gave a small chuckle at his comment. With one last kiss on the cheek, she made her way to the door.

“Oh and prof—Byleth. I’ll… wear the dancer’s outfit at the next battle.”

Byleth stopped in her tracks. There was a pause before she turned around, curious eyes looking into his own piercing blue.

“You know I didn’t have sex with you to convince you to do that.”

“I-I-I know,” Dimitri responded with a flustered look. Goddess, she was going to be the death of him with her slightly careless and blunt attitude. “I just… I’ll try it and reconsider it. If it has no worth and doesn’t benefit in this war, I’ll burn the outfit myself and we’ll never speak of it again.”

Byleth simply nodded at his response, accepting his answer.

“Though,” Dimitri slowly continued keeping eye contact with her, “as you know, I have difficulty resisting you. If you were to come at me again with a request and suggest a similar activity like we did last night... I fear may give in without a fight.”

A small smile curled at the corner of Byleth’s lips. “No, I wouldn’t betray your trust like that. But…. If it pleases his Highness, I won’t completely dismiss that option.”

Dimitri could only chuckle at her response. Deciding to be a little playful, Dimitri replied in the only other way he deemed appropriate. “Curse you professor. I will of course accept, but know that you have damned me.”

Nothing but warmth radiated from Byleth's eyes and smile in response to Dimitri's playful banter. A reminder of a past long gone, but never forgotten

“I’ll be sure to take responsibility.”

And with that, Byleth quietly slipped out of Dimitri’s room. The prince stood there in a daze, still trying to process everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. In the end he decided it was best he get changed and prepare for the day as well. He had a few things he needed to tend to before the meeting later. Particularly he needed to find a way stay calm without erupting into a blushing mess in front of everyone at the mere site of his beloved professor.

_______________________________________________________

Few days have passed, and Sylvain was sitting on his horse looking over the expanse of tundra that lay before him. Cold, wet and windy. Ah yes, it was great to be back in Faerghus…

Sylvain stretched as Felix walked up beside his horse. He couldn’t help but grunt at Sylvain’s laid back attitude.

“We’re about to go into battle and you look like you’re ready to take a nap,” Felix huffed coldly. “Your horse would probably be more useful than you at this point.”

Sylvain faked a gasp as if hurt by Felix’s comment. Though truth be told, he had grown numb to any seething words that happened to slip past his friend’s mouth.

“I’ll have you know I’m a valuable member of this army! If I were to fall here, you can be certain every one of the Blue Lions, including yourself, would cry for me.”

Felix only scoffed at his response. “I’d rather have an Imperial soldier impale me before I cry over your grave.”

Sylvain, in the middle of retorting to Felix’s, opened his mouth but nothing came out. Felix stared momentarily at his friend wondering if the ravages of war finally made something snap within that thick skull of his. However, as Sylvain’s eyes widened slowly, Felix picked up the hint and turned around only to find himself face to face with Dimitri, clad in the blue and silver garb of the dancer’s outfit. A slight blush colored Dimitri’s face; Sylvain and Felix were certain it wasn’t from the cold.

“I-I have something to say to the both of you,” stuttered Dimitri. He looked away, starting to terribly regret his decision.

“I hope it has something to do with telling us how you plan to stay warm in this weather. That outfit is doing you no favo—OUCH, Felix do you really have to?!”

Sylvain shouted in surprise as Felix jabbed him in his side. Rolling his eyes, Felix lowered his gaze towards the prince. Under his scrutiny, Dimitri shuffled his feet a bit. Ashamed at not only his attire, but his previous attitude towards them.

“I came to apolo—”

“Stop. I don’t want to hear it.” Felix raised a hand, halting Dimitri mid-sentence.

“But—”

“Yes, we’re aware you’re sorry, remorseful, whatever. I could care less. Last thing I want to hear is an apology from a Boar Prince dressed as…” Felix took another quick glance looking over Dimitri.

“Nevermind. I just don’t want to hear it.” Felix began walking towards the direction of Fhirdiad, determined to move away from Garreg Mach and whatever shenanigan his was bearing witness to.“If you want to repay us, win this war no matter what,” Felix muttered under his breath, Dimitri barely catching what he said, but nodded in agreement to his friend’s condition.

Looking up at Sylvain, Dimitri hesitated whether his red-headed friend would accept a verbal apology or completely dismiss it as well as Felix did. Sylvain merely shook his head with a small smile.

“It’s alright your Highness. I know you didn’t mean it, and… I’m just glad to see that you’re here with us and fighting by our side.” A warmth filled Dimitri, truly appreciative of the people surrounding him. If only he had the sense to break out earlier from the cries of his dead, then his friends wouldn’t have to be suffering for as long as they did.

Sylvain chuckled as he clucked his horse into action, having it trot after Felix.

“You can do me the same favor as Felix, win this war!” Sylvain, however, didn’t stop there, looking over his shoulder with a wide grin. “But do me an extra favor and maybe take your scandalous affair with the professor elsewhere. Can’t tell you how hard it is to sleep with all the noise and the constant question on how you managed to snatch the professor from right under our noses.”

Dimitri stood completely frozen to the ground, a shade of red perhaps never seen in Fodlan before enveloping his flustered face. Some time passed before he remembered where he was. Dimitri blinked out of his blank state and proceeded to follow after his friends. Although still exceedingly embarrassed from Sylvain’s comment, he couldn’t help but laugh under breath, happy to be alive and living in the moment with the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact I usually prefer to draw but ended up writing my first fic as my gift instead. I absolutely love Dimileth and practically all the other Blue Lion cubs!
> 
> I slipped and wrote a lot more than I expected so I can only hope you all stick around and enjoy! Thanks again for reading~


End file.
